Through The Eyes Of His Child
by Six Underground
Summary: After Heero and Relena get a divorce, their 15 year old son Darren must try to get his life back together. But what happens when both parents start to date again and surprises keep popping up all over the place? Chapter 4 very close to being done!
1. Hello and welcome to my hell

Hey there! This is my first GW fic, so please be gentle! I absolutely love Gundam Wing, but unfortunately, I haven't seen all the episodes ::pouts::. This fic is set after everything, and Relena and Heero are now married (*gags*) and have a son. Told in Darren's POV. Oh, and I'm still getting used to present tense, so please don't hurt me if I make a mistake or two! Personally, I hate Relena, so expect some bashing in this fic. This fic IS yaoi, so if you don't like, don't read. And all you homophobics out there, don't even try to flame me. You have officially been warned, and so if you flame me, it only proves that you don't listen and are inconsiderate jackasses. (Note that I mean no offense to the people who don't like my fics, only the one who flame me)  
  
Disclaimer: *Blinks and whines* Do I have to? Ugh, fine. As you already probably know, I do not own Gundam Wing. I do, however, own Darren and any other original characters that you might see later on in this fic. If you want to use them, go ahead, just tell me first.  
  
Archive: You want to archive me? YAY! Just send me an email with the addy and any other info (this is basically here cause I'm archived at a couple other places and I love to get my fics out there *winks*). Now, on with the fic!  
  
~*  
  
"What do you mean you went shopping?!"  
  
"Darren needed some new supplies for school!"  
  
"That's not what this receipt says! You fucking maxed out my credit car by getting the interior of your limo redone! If you want to be more inconspicuous, don't leave the fucking proof lying right out on the table!"  
  
"What does it matter anyway! It's just a credit card Heero! You can always get another!"  
  
"JUST A CREDIT CARD?! Relena, you know we're on a budget! The Preventers don't pay as much as you think they do, and you don't even work!"  
  
"I do too work! You of all people should know that! What I do is vital to peace amongst the government officials!"  
  
"Oh, that's right! Sitting on your ass watching TV then wasting all of our money on foolish shopping trips with your giggly little half-wit girlfriends is important!"  
  
"You son of a bitch!"  
  
SLAM!  
  
There goes dad out the front door. Looks like they're at it again. They're always fighting like this. They have been for 6 years now. At first it was just subtle arguments that were settled in less than an hour's time. Now, it seems like every time they're in the same room an explosion goes off. Most of the time I just barricade myself in my room and turn up my music very loud to drown out the sound.  
  
I should probably introduce myself if you don't already know who I am. My name is Darren Yuy, son of Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft-Yuy. Why my mother opted to hyphenate her last name, I have no idea. I'm 15 years old, and consider myself to be just a normal teenager, though I suppose in many ways I'm not. I have blue eyes and messy chocolate hair like my father, but everyone says I have my mother's nose.whatever the hell that means. My dad works for The Preventers, what they actually do I'm not sure about. Mom's a diplomat, except these days they've needed her less and less. And for every day she doesn't work, she doesn't get paid. My dad set up a budget for us, which I find perfectly okay. I mean, do I really need 16 pairs of shoes like my mom says I do? My mom is a shop-o- holic. She never stops. She often takes along her friends, and now the bills are starting to rack up. It's been causing a lot of arguments around the house, many of which result in mom locking herself in her room while dad drives around town.  
  
When my mom goes to business meetings, she loves to drag me along for some unknown reason. Dad hates it a lot, and I find the meetings very boring. Mom says I should go to keep up with the political stances, but what's the point of going to them when I already know it all? Whenever the cameras catch me, I'm usually sitting in the corner with a game or my music. Some say I'm the most handsome guy out there, and that TV publicity is good for me. I just shrug and say whatever.  
  
I grew up in various places. Mom and dad are always traveling from the colonies to Earth. On Earth we live in a house in Japan, a beautiful villa that sits on top of a hill. I love to sit by the koi pond with my headphones and write things. Didn't I tell you? I love to write. Poetry, shorts stories, novels and novellas, I do 'em all. Dad says it's a good way to release emotions. He also told me to always follow my emotions. I'm not quite sure what he means, but I know I'll figure it out some day. I'll be blunt and say I'm smart. Not a total genius, but I'm smart enough to skip 2 grades. Mom wasn't happy, she thought I should have skipped 3. Dad just congratulated me and on occasion helps me study for a test.  
  
Despite what you might think, I never see my parents' friends. Mom always meets her friends at the mall, and the only dinner guest we ever get is grandma. These days I'm starting to wonder whether dad has any friends. Sometimes I hear dad go on about people named Wufei or Quatre, but whenever he does mom goes into a fit and starts screeching at the top of her lungs. A couple times I got a call from a guy with an American accent asking for dad and asking how the 'Perfect Soldier' was, but I have no idea what he means. I ask his name, but every time one of my parents picks up the phone before he can answer. My curiosity has been begging me to ask one of them, but it seems to be such a sensitive subject for both of them.  
  
Hours pass and soon enough I hear my dad's car pull up in the driveway. Mom is still locked up in her room, probably still watching TV. The car door slams shut and the front door opens and closes with a small slam. Cautiously, I turn off my music, head downstairs, and find him in the kitchen. He's turning on the stove, and I see a cutting board, a knife, and various vegetables on the little island in the center. Hmm, I didn't know it was dad's turn to cook tonight. Then again, he does tend to cook when he's angry. Dad has always been a better cook than mom, not that I would ever tell her. Mom has a horrible temper, one you don't cross twice.  
  
"Hi Dad," I say very cautiously. He still looks mad.  
  
"Huh?" he looks up wildly from the stove, spots me, and smiles, "Oh, it's you Darren."  
  
"Daijobu?" I ask[1].  
  
"Hai, son, I'm fine. Just a little." he trails off, his face telling me he's contemplating what word to use.  
  
"Upset?" I volunteer.  
  
"Hai," he replies and changing the subject says, "I was thinking we could have stir fry for dinner. What do you say?"  
  
"Awesome!" I say eagerly. Dad makes the best stir fry on all the colonies.  
  
He turns to start cutting the vegetables. I catch the now stoic look on his face and resist the urge to sigh. When I was younger, dad was always so happy. Around 7, I would start to see that now ever famous stoic look on his face, which he would always quickly wipe away when he saw me. When I turned 9, he and mom began to fight. Now.it's just awful.  
  
But, throughout everything, my dad has been the best. Even when he's upset, he still has a smile ready just for me. He's always there for me, even when I felt I didn't need him. He looks like a very silent man, but he's about as warm and as hyper as they come. Well, at least, around me he is.  
  
"I'm gonna go back to my room, I still have half of that book to read for school," I say.  
  
"Okay. It's 5:45 right now, so dinner should be ready around 6:30," he informs me.  
  
"Right!" I say, giving a small salute.  
  
He chuckles lightly and salutes back. We've done that ever since I was a little kid. I don't exactly know how it started. All I can remember is dad receiving a package one day, and saluting the man. Ever since then, I've saluted him at odd moments as a joke. Sometimes to lighten the mood, sometimes just to be silly.  
  
I turn and exit the kitchen. Climbing up the stairs, I decide to check on mom before returning to my book. Quietly, I walk down the carpeted hall and knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," my mother's weary voice calls through the door.  
  
I open the door a small amount and slip in. I see her lying on her bed. Her clothes are wrinkled, but from the expression on her face, she doesn't care. The TV is on, but she's not paying attention to it. Her focus is on the picture that she is holding before her.  
  
From this angle I see that it's a picture of 6 people. Dad and mom are there, both dressed up fancy. Mom's wearing a powder blue spaghetti strap gown, dad in a traditional tuxedo. Next to dad is a boy with violet eyes and a long brown braid snaking down to his waist wearing an all black tuxedo and is winking and grinning like crazy. Next to him is a Chinese boy with jet black hair wearing dark slacks and a creamy white turtleneck who unsuspectingly has bunny ears from the braided boy. On the other side of mom is a small blonde boy with blue eyes. He's decked out in a white tux, and has his head turned to the tall boy next to him. The tall boy is a brunette, and has the funkiest hair I have ever seen. One long, thick bang covers half of his face, allowing only one green eye to be visible, and he looks like the silent type. He has on a black turtleneck and navy slacks, and is turned slightly to the blonde boy. All of them look so happy, even the stoic looking brunette. Mom's eyes are shining, and looks like she was having the time of her life, her hands latched onto dad's shoulder. They all look about 16 years old. Who are they? What do they have to do with my parents?  
  
A small hiccup brings me back to reality. I look over to mom, who is wiping her cheeks. She must have been crying. I shake my head and lay a hand on her arm. She jumps slightly and looks up. Seeing it's me, she smiles and puts the photo down on her lap.  
  
"Hello hunny," she says.  
  
"Hi mom, are you okay?" I ask concerned.  
  
"Yes dear, I'm fine," she assures.  
  
"All right. I just came in to tell you that dad's home and dinner is at 6:30," I inform her.  
  
"Oh," her voice is hard and just a little cold.  
  
I smile sadly and remove my hand. I murmur something about a book and start to retreat. Just as I reach the door and begin to close it, I hear a small whisper, barely audible.  
  
"Damn you Duo. He's mine, not yours. I won't let you have him."  
  
I freeze momentarily. Who's Duo? What is mom talking about? I shake my head. I'll have to figure that out later. Now, I have to go finish reading that book. Damn school, it gets in the way of everything.  
  
~*  
  
[1] - In case you didn't know, Daijobu is japanese for 'are you okay?'  
  
Eh heh, I had to put that comment about school in. Honestly, it does! Luckily, it's summer XD. That's chapter one for you. It's a bit short, but I promise to try and make the others longer. See that little button below? If you click it, a screen will pop up so you can send me your comments. Please, click that button. Please! I love reviews!! 


	2. It's dinnertime, can you survive?

I'm back with chapter 2! Wow, I can't believe how many fabulous reviews I got for chapter one! I'm so glad you all like it! I'm happy to announce that I actually have the plot mapped out on a piece of paper, so chapters will come out rather quickly! (Thanks to a night where I couldn't sleep and was extremely bored). Now, unfortunately, I'm going away to camp this Sunday (7/28/02) for 2 weeks. It's an overnight camp, so I won't be posting any chapters *frowns*. On the plus side, I will be taking along a notebook, and when I have time will probably be working on the chapters (I'm really enjoying this story!) Sorry this chapter is a little short, I promise the next few will be longer for your reading pleasure. But you know, I'm just trying to get things moving. Oh, and yeah, there's more swearing in this chapter.  
  
Thanks to: Rave-Luki, Koontz (Personally I feel the same way as you do, but hey, I'm glad you made an exception for my fic!), Fate's Child, Nanashi (Hm, you're right, but I can work this into the story *grins*!), Maxwell's Demoness (*blush* thank you for the compliment. I actually do all the editing in spelling/grammar myself!), Aishiteru Tenshi, ShideDaion Chrysal (Mm, neither am I! I've got some surprises planned for her *evil smirk*), Maria, and last but not least, Nif81 (I'm gonna have a lot of fun introducing Duo)! Thank you all for the glowing reviews! You've inspired me to work my hardest!  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, it's true, I don't own it!!! If I did you'd see Trowa and Quatre sneaking to broom closets a lot more often, Heero and Duo enjoying the full extent of a pool, and Sally "nursing" Wufie's "wounds" every night *winks*. I only own Darren (the cutie!) and any other OCs.  
  
~* (Part 2 of ? - It's dinnertime, can you survive?)  
  
"To discover that there was any semblance of art in a concentration camp must be surprise enough for an outsider, but he may be even more astounded to hear that one could find a sense of humor there as well; of course, only a faint trace of one, and then only for a few seconds or minutes. Humor is another of the soul's weapons in the fight for self-preservation. It is- "[1]  
  
"DARREN! DINNER'S READY, COME DOWN!"  
  
My head jerks up as my dad's voice floats over the sound of my music. It's 6:30 already? I look over to my digital clock located on the nightstand by my bed, which confirms that it is in fact 6:30. Damn, I was just getting into this book. I pick up my bookmark, pausing to look at it. It has a mobile suit on it. A Gundam.  
  
In school we spend a fair amount of time on the Eve Wars. I know all about Trieze Khushrenda, he's in every textbook. So is Zechs Merquise. They mention a woman whose name is Lady Une. When I mentioned what we were studying to my parents, my mom stiffened. Hm...I wonder why. I know all about the soldiers that died, but one part of it all confuses me. The textbook mentioned 5 men. They were anonymous, but apparently were the main reason the wars ended the way they did. I asked my teacher, Mrs. Brookes about it, and she said that the identities of the 5 people were never discovered. It was said that these men rode Gundams, the best kind of mobile suit you could ever imagine.  
  
A flame was lit. I wanted to know more. So, I started to go online and look up information. I looked at battle tactics, advantages and disadvantages, and the strategies used. I even understand why OZ lost. Underestimation. No matter how many times they fought the Gundams, they always underestimated the enemy. OZ had the mobile suits, the training, but not enough strategic geniuses. Not like the guys that pilot the Gundams. Now, those are some smart guys.  
  
"DARREN! YOUR FOOD IS GETTING COLD!"  
  
Sheesh, he doesn't need to be so loud. I quickly bookmark my page and turn off my music. Hoping off my bed, I make my way downstairs. A wonderful smell hits my senses, and my mouth is instantly watering. Tonight is going to be really good.  
  
The dinning room is possibly one of the most beautiful rooms in the house. A dark pine cabinet was placed on the far wall, which contained all of mom's good china. On them were exquisite paintings of baby angels, clouds and starry nights. On the wall next to the door that leads to the kitchen (which is to my left), there's an expensive painting of pond with lilies and rose petals floating in the water while a bunny sits leisurely on the grass next to the pond. The artist is not named, but I absolutely love his work. On the wall to my right is a subtle painting of a wicker basket sitting on top of a green cabinet. In the basket are several sticks, stripped of their leaves so only the plump, red berries remain[2]. However, the best object in the room would have to be the table. It was made out of cherry wood, which these days was very rare. It was always polished and well kept. I spent a lot of time under that table growing up. I always brought action figures down from my room and hide under the table, playing there until one of my parents found me and sent me off to do something.  
  
I sit down quickly, savoring the smell that rolls off the food on the plate in front of me. I murmur a quick thank you before digging in. Mm...it tastes even better than it smells.  
  
Dinner, as usual, passes in silence. Mom looks bored out of her mind, dad seems to be deep in thought, and I'm just praying we can get through one meal without having a big argument. God, I hate it when they fight.  
  
"Wow dad, this is absolutely delicious!" I say, trying not to think about the fighting and focusing on the fact that my family is in the same room together.  
  
"Really?" his eyes light up. Dad always loves it when someone compliments his cooking.  
  
"Totally! Don't you agree mom?" I turn to her, who has barely touched her food and is sitting with her head down.  
  
"I've had better," she remarks.  
  
Shit. Why the hell did she say that?!  
  
Dad threw his napkin, which was in midair to his face, onto the table roughly, muttering, "No respect."  
  
The table returns to silence. Great going Darren! Now you've got dad pissed off! Okay, switch to another topic!  
  
"Um, I'm making good progress on that book for school! I've almost gotten far enough to start answering some of the questions. Although, some of the things aren't exactly clear. But I'm sure I'll figure it out! I just need to set my mind to it!" I say happily.  
  
Dad immediately perks up, smiling, and says, "That's great son! I can help you if you need! What about you honey?" he turns his attention to her.  
  
"What book?" she asks cluelessly.  
  
Dad sighs hard and I groan inwardly. Honestly, this night could NOT get any worse. There is silence, then dad speaks.  
  
"Relena, I was thinking it was time we go visit some of our old friends. They've all been dying to know more about Darren, and I need to give Trowa some papers," my father remarked casually.  
  
Fuck.  
  
"We are NOT going to visit them Heero," Mom says curtly, "You know how I feel about the subject and had hoped that you would respect my wishes! We aren't part of their lives anymore. It's in the past. Besides, you can just send the papers to Barton through mail."  
  
"His name is Trowa, Relena. TROWA. And he was one of my best friends. How can you call all that 'in the past'? It was the most major part of our lives!" Dad fumes.  
  
"Heero! I want nothing to do with them! They're just a bunch of troublemakers who only make a mess of things! And I can call it 'in the past' because that's exactly what it was! It happened over 15 years ago, Heero. It's time to let go!"  
  
"Time to let go?" his voice held disbelief, "Relena, you can't just go and FORGET about something like that! You have no idea what that did to me!"  
  
What the hell is going on? What are they talking about? I want to slip away, but my curiosity rules over all other emotions. Damn my mother's curious genes.  
  
"There you go again with that stupid speech! You've told it to me over a million times! I practically know it by heart!"  
  
"Then actually LISTEN to the words, Relena! Kami-sama, I should have accepted Duo's offer and traveled with him to L2 with Hilde after it was all over!"  
  
Duo? Hilde?  
  
"Don't you start that! It would have done you no good to go with that homosexual filthy street rat and his little hussy of a friend!" Mom screeched.  
  
Okay, cue the widening of the eyes here. I have never heard my mother use such language like that. Whoever this person is, she must really not like him. I look over at my father and I feel my eyes widen even more. His face is practically purple. Shit, he's so going to blow.  
  
"NEVER TALK ABOUT DUO LIKE THAT! HE HAD A HARD LIFE GROWING UP WHERE HE DID, AND THEN HE SAVED ALL OF OUR ASSES JUST AS MANY TIMES AS I HAVE! YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL!" he bellowed, surprising both my mother and me.  
  
"ME?!" Mom's voice nearly shattered my eardrums, "ME BE GRATEFUL TO THAT SON OF A BITCH?! NEVER! HE IS THE WORST POSSIBLE HUMAN BEING IN ALL THE UNIVERSE!"  
  
I hear dad suck in an angry breath, but all my attention is focused on my mother. The energy around her was practically crackling, and if it was possible, she might have even gone super-saiyajin right then and there![3] I look over at my dad too see things are much worse with him. Shit shit shit shit shit!!!!  
  
"Never talk about Duo like that," he growled softly, and I could feel myself slide in my chair, hoping under the table was safer, "You were the one who was being a bitch. Do you honestly think it was YOU who saved me from being the lifeless drone I once was? HA! You barely even scratched the surface on me! It was all Duo!"  
  
Okay, NOW I should really try and slip away. But wait, mom looks like she has something to say.  
  
"You honestly expect me to believe that? That that scumy piece of pond slime that crawled out of Hell made you into what you are today? I think not."  
  
"That's it!" Dad yells, completely losing his temper, "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! RELENA, I WANT A DIVORCE!!!"  
  
Hold it, rewind. A DIVORCE?!  
  
"A divorce?" Mom managed to squeak out.  
  
Holy fuck. I did hear correctly. My dad wants a divorce. I'm frozen in my chair. For the first time, both my parents seem to realize that I'm there. They look over at me nervously. Tears rim my eyes. I bolt out of my chair and up the stairs to my room. Grabbing the dufflebag out of my closet, I pull out the drawers and start throwing clothes in the bag. I grab my cordless phone and dial, the tears clouding my vision.  
  
"Hello?" a calm, teenage male voice answers.  
  
"J-Jason?" I choke out, trying hard not to cry.  
  
"Darren?! What's the matter?!" he sounds so worried.  
  
"Can...can I stay over at your house tonight?" I rush out.  
  
"Yeah, you know you always can. But tell me what happened. What's going on?" he questions.  
  
"I'll tell you when I get there," I say before hanging up. Tears are now running down my cheeks. Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!!!  
  
I jump down the stairs three at a time and head for the front door. I have my hand on the doorknob when a voice behind me makes me stop.  
  
"Darren? Darren! Where are you going at such a late hour?!" my mother asks. There are tears in her eyes too.  
  
"I'm going to stay at Jason's!" I yell, loud enough for dad to hear also.  
  
I turn and throw open the door. My mother tries to stop me, but is forced back by my father. I run down the street. Jason only lives about two blocks from here. Even from half the distance away, I can hear them fighting. No, no this can't be happening! They can't be getting a divorce! It's not right! They've been together forever!  
  
I knock weakly on the cream colored door of Jason's house. The door swings open and suddenly I find myself in the thin arms of my best friend. His stringy blonde hair is a mess and his brown eyes are sparkling with worry.  
  
"What happened?! What the HELL happened?!" he demands.  
  
I pry his arms off of me and walk wearily into the house. In the living room are his mother, father, and year older sister, all looking at me expectantly. Damn it, I don't want to admit it! But, I have to.  
  
"My...my parents are getting a divorce," is all I manage before collapsing on the couch in exhaustion.  
  
~*  
  
[1] - This is an actual quote for the book I have to read this summer. The book is called "Man's Search For Meaning" and it's about a psychologist and his experience in a Nazi concentration camp. I rather like the book personally. It has a good mix of story and psychological elements to it.  
  
[2] - I have a painting like this in my kitchen. It really is gorgeous.  
  
[3] - Gomen nasai!! I couldn't help myself! I like DBZ!!!  
  
There's chapter two for you! Did you people like? Then click that button and drop me a review! I love em so much! Now remember, chappie 3 won't be out for a while, but I guarantee it will be good. Ja ne! 


	3. Just when you think you've hit rock bott...

And viola! I'm back! Did you guys miss me? Camp was great, I came home on Friday, I had a lot of fun (go check out my deadjournal if you want to know more). To answer one of the reviewers questions, it was an adventure camp. It involved a lot of outdoor activities and physical and emotional strength (plus I got a tan!). The highlight of the camp was jumping off a 65-foot bridge on a zip line into the water. It was SO much fun. But I'll stop babbling about that and get down to business. This chapter turned out to actually be TOO long, so I had to break it up into two separate chapters. does some heavy brooding.  
  
I was amazed at such great feedback people gave me on Darren. Honestly, I wanted this character to be more life like. I'm not trying to Mary Sue anybody here (though I don't know what term you would use for a guy character). Also, I have to tell you all, yes there is Relena bashing in this fic. But, I will NOT, I repeat, NOT, make Darren hate her. If he did, my story would come out completely different than I planned. Plus, I feel that there is no justified reason for him to hate her. If you want to give me one, go ahead, but my decision stands. But there will be R-basing in this fic.  
  
Thanks to all you reviewers! ::gives roses and chocolate and such to readers and reviewers:: You've made me so happy with all your wonderful feedback!  
  
I'd like to (secretly) dedicate this chapter to my brother's girlfriend Liz and her stepsiblings. I recently learned that her family went through a divorce, and now her stepbrother and sister are going through the same thing with her mom (her mom got remarried and is now getting another divorce). They're all really wonderful people, and shouldn't have to be subjected to that kind of pain.  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, I don't own Gundam Wing. But I do own all the OC's that you see in this chapter and others.  
  
~* (Part 3 of ? - Just when you think you've hit rock bottom)  
  
"...based on the facts given. After careful consideration, the court has come to its decision. Mr. Yuy will take custody of Darren Yuy. Ms. Peacecraft has visitation rights and if agreed, may have Darren Yuy stay with her on weekends every other week. Court dismissed."[1]  
  
Everyone except for me rises, murmuring to each other. Mom looks furious; arguing with her attorneys and occasionally throwing glares at dad. Dad doesn't seem to notice, he's too busy chatting happily and shaking hands with his attorneys. Great. I feel like a fucking piece of meat that the wolves have been fighting over. I could have sworn I heard mom growl once or twice.  
  
Mom moved out less than a week after their fight at dinner. She rented an apartment across town and visited me regularly. It's been that way for over a month. Both parents hired the best lawyers they could and began battling for custody. Step right up folks! See the amazing divorcing family! Who will get the kid? Who will get the TV? It's ridiculous how they've been fighting over who gets what. I mean, do they have to spend half an hour arguing over who gets the damn lamps?!  
  
Throughout all of it, it feels like they've forgotten about me. They're so wrapped up in their own debates that they don't even know how I feel about all this. They hardly even notice me anymore. So of course they don't realize that I've been skipping meals. And how I'm always over at school or at Jason's house. I come home after spending 3 full days and nights at his house and the first thing I hear when I come in is Dad talking to those damn lawyers about their "plan of action".  
  
Everybody at school knows about the divorce. You have no idea how awful it is to walk down the hallway and see so many people, teachers AND students, giving you looks that hold so much pity in the eye. I don't want pity. I want my family back. I want to be able to go to the beach and have a picnic in the sand with both parents. I want to hear them laughing. I want to see the looks of love they always gave each other.  
  
"Darren?"  
  
I look up to see my mother's face staring down at me. Her eyes are bloodshot and she's visibly shaking. God, she looks so sad. So helpless. I wrap my arms around her neck and stand up, hugging her tightly.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" I whisper in her ear.  
  
She pulls back and roughly wipes her cheeks, which are now damp. A small smile is all she can muster, but I suppose it's enough for me.  
  
"I'm sure I will be," is all she says.  
  
Tears glisten in my eyes, but I push them back. No, boys don't cry. Boys don't cry...right?  
  
Mom pulls me close once more. She gently strokes my hair, kissing the top of my head. Usually I would have pulled away, but this time I can't. It's different. She needs this. I need this. I let a small sigh escape my lips.  
  
"I'll see you in a little while. I promise," she whispers as she releases me.  
  
"Goodbye Mom," I say sadly.  
  
She gives me a minuscule smile, though still encouraging, and sets off out the door with her lawyers. My gaze drops to the floor, the emotions inside overwhelming. Damn it, why did this have to happen to me?  
  
"Come on Darren, let's go home. It's been a long day," Dad says, putting a hand on my shoulder.  
  
Yeah, you can say that again. I feel dad's hand squeeze my shoulder in reassurance. I manage to give an small thank you smile. As we head out the door, cameras flash and reporters ask various questions to both my father and me. Ever since word leaked out about the divorce, the press had been all over us like sharks at a feeding frenzy. I keep my head up straight, eyes defiantly staring forward, while dad and the attorneys keep the reporters at bay. I hear one reporter ask how I felt. Well, that's the first person to ask that in over a week. How wonderful.  
  
Finally we reach the car, much to my joy, and hop in. It's silent, not even the sound of us fighting over the radio. Just silence. Dad keeps glancing at me with a worried expression on his face. I wish he would stop, it's making me really nervous.  
  
"So...um," is my miserable attempt at starting a conversation.  
  
He looks at me again and I sight inwardly. Why is this so hard?  
  
"Are you okay?" is the first thing that comes out of his mouth.  
  
Why, of course I'm okay dad. Why would I not be? I mean, my parents have only been fighting for 6 years and are now divorced. Reporters are crawling all over my feet trying to butt into my personal life and emotions. I've sat in a hot courtroom for a total of 17 hours in the last month watching my two loving parents rip each other's throats out over me, and I still don't understand the judge's decision. And on top of all that, I can't even LOOK at my best friend without seeing the pity and regret in his eyes. I'm peachy fucking keen!  
  
Okay, so I'm not about to say that to him. But I'm sure I could have come up with something better than, "Fine, I guess."  
  
More silence. Argh, this is driving me insane! If only there was something to talk about! As if on cue, my stomach rumbles, reminding me how unbearably hungry I am. I can almost feel the smirk on my dad's face.  
  
"Tell you what. How about we pick up some Chinese food on the way, bring it home, and you and me can have a nice, long chat," he suggests.  
  
"Sure," gee, for one who really wants a conversation, I'm not making a lot of effort. I am so tired...  
  
I sigh softly. This is really tearing me up. I mean, how am I supposed to feel about this? How can I love both parents when I only see one of them 4 days a month? I just know they both want me to support them, to blame the other for the divorce. They want me to choose who I love more. I can sense it. But I can't do that! I love both mom and dad more than anything, how am I supposed to just choose like that? Gah! I hate this! I wish they hadn't divorced. It only made things worse.  
  
"So what do you want?" Dad's voice cuts through my thoughts.  
  
My head snaps up and I look at him. He's holding up his cell phone. Oh yeah, the food.  
  
"Oh, um, chicken and cashew nuts," I say[2]  
  
"Right," he replies.  
  
After placing a quick order, he puts away the cell phone and the car returns to it's previous state of silence. Urgh, I can't take this anymore. I reach over and switch on the radio. The announcer is talking, and he introduces a new song. It drifts from the speakers, filling the car with the soft melody.  
  
"~Buried deep as you can dig inside yourself, hidden in a perfect shell, such a charming beautiful exterior. Laced with perfect smiles and shining eyes, perfect posture but you're barely scraping by, but you're barely scraping by. But this is one time, this is one time, that you can't fake it hard enough to please everyone or anyone at all, or anyone at all.~"[3]  
  
I fidget in my seat, about ready to kick the speaker. Why do song lyrics always have to relate to your life in one way or another? I hated their fighting. Who wouldn't? But did I ever complain about it? NO! I stayed quiet about the whole thing. So instead, I smiled. But this is the one time that I can't smile at my parents and make things better between them. I was their link. I was the one who always got them to stop fighting and make up. So how come now is the one time that I can't? Why? WHY?  
  
I've been asking myself that question a lot lately. Funny how I pick the one question I know I can't answer. I guess life is ironic like that. There are just some things you can't explain. In a way, it also applies to my parents too. How long has dad wanted a divorce? What's behind all this? Who the hell are they always talking about?!  
  
Those are the kind of questions that burn on my tongue. The ones I'm just not brave enough to ask.  
  
We pick up the food and head home. Opening the door, I notice how deathly quiet it is. And now much stuff is gone. Mom got a little more than a third in the settlement. Dad drops his keys on the table and we head upstairs to his room. HIS room, not theirs. We plop down on the large bed and dad turns on the TV. For half an hour we stare mindlessly at the television while eating the food out of the cartons with chopsticks.  
  
"Pass me a napkin, will you dad?" is really the only conversation that passes between us.  
  
My watch beeps and signals 8pm. Outside, the sun is starting to turn orange, signaling the sunset. Dad shuts off the TV and I look at him quizzically.  
  
"Darren, listen. I-"  
  
RING.  
  
Damn telephone. Dad picks it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Pause.  
  
"Ah! Hello! No, of course you aren't bothering me, Darren and I were just chatting and we just finished dinner."  
  
Chatting, right. More like dad was about to lecture me. Another pause.  
  
"There's no need for an apology. What can I do for you?"  
  
A really long pause. His eyebrows raise and his eyes widen.  
  
"What?! You've got to be kidding me! I just settled the divorce today! You can't do that!"  
  
Oh shit. This doesn't sound good. Dad looks mad. I can barely make out the person on the other line. Female. I've heard that voice somewhere before.  
  
"Why now? You do know this is the WORST possible moment to tell me this.  
  
Pause.  
  
"What?"  
  
His tone changes.  
  
"He will?"  
  
Now it's curiosity.  
  
"Hm, well, I'm not agreeing to it, but let me think it over. I'll tell you tomorrow."  
  
He hangs up the phone and turns towards me.  
  
"Darren..." he trails off uncertainly.  
  
"What's going on?" I ask slowly, bracing myself for the blow.  
  
"That was my boss. She...she wants me to relocate to one of our other office buildings," he says.  
  
No wonder I recognized her voice. Well, that's not so bad. I tell him so.  
  
"Where's the building? Newford? Mitchington?" I start to ramble off the neighboring towns.  
  
"It's on L4," he says in a quiet, blunt tone.  
  
I blink, my mind trying to process the words.  
  
"L4? We're going to L4?" I say, astonished.  
  
"Hai," is all he says.  
  
It takes me a few seconds to fully comprehend what he's saying. Then it hits me. Hard.  
  
"L4?!" I scream.  
  
He sits there silently as I begin to rant.  
  
"But it's so far away! We'd have to take a space shuttle to get there! I don't want to move! I like it here on L1[4]! If we moved, we'd have to sell the house, move all the furniture. I'd have to switch schools! Leave all my friends behind! We'd be leaving MOM behind!"  
  
I shut my mouth, realizing that I'm babbling. But, no! We can't move!  
  
"Son, you have to understand," dad tries to say.  
  
"Wait! You don't have to do this! You can just tell her no! You can stay here!" I say, trying to find any reason to stay.  
  
"Darren, you have to understand," he says again, "I have to do this. I don't have a choice. She's my boss, whatever she says I do. We have to move. We start packing tomorrow. I'll take care of everything else."  
  
"But...it's not fair," I whisper brokenly, falling into his arms as tears well up in my eyes.  
  
He holds me tightly and strokes my hair, repeating over and over, "I know."  
  
And that night, the simulated stars didn't seem to shine as brightly as before.  
  
~*  
  
3 weeks later my father and I were ready to depart. The time had all passed so quickly. Dad spent most of his time on the phone and talking to movers and such. I have neither seen nor even spoken to mom since the last day in court. I wonder if she even knows we're moving at all.  
  
The shuttleport is crawling with people. Some of them are tourists, looking at everything with wide eyes and snapping pictures like there was no tomorrow. Others were business people, arguing about their stocks and who next to fire over their expensive cell phones and headsets. Jason and Tammi, my two closest friends, are standing before me, having come to see me off.  
  
"I can't believe you're really going," Tammi says sadly, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
I wipe them away softly, pushing away a strand of her unruly red hair. Her and I have always had sort of an odd relationship. Everyone always thought we were a couple, but I consider her to be more like my sister. The three of us were always going to movies and concerts together, hanging out whenever we had time. I'm so lucky to have them. And now I'm leaving them behind.  
  
"Dude, you promise to write, right?" Jason says, trying to hide his sniffling.  
  
"Of course man, you're my best friend!" I say, then frown slightly, "Aw, come on man, don't get all misty eyed on me!"  
  
I say this because I know that if he starts crying than I will too. He's always been like my twin brother. They're both my family, and it hurts so bad to walk away from them.  
  
"Attention, Flight 09812 to L4 is now boarding. I repeat, Flight 09812 to L4 is now boarding. Please have your tickets ready to be presented," a female voice drones out from the speakers.  
  
"That's my flight," I say sadly. I look over my shoulder to see my dad waiting patiently for me.  
  
"Please don't forget us," Tammi says before bursting out tears and sobbing loudly. She always was the emotional type.  
  
"Now Tam, you know I could never do that even if I tried," I say soothingly, taking her into my arms.  
  
She wraps her arms around my chest and sobs into my shirt. It's getting wet, but I pay no attention to it. God, I'm going to miss her so much. She pulls away and I kiss her cheek soundly. Jason pulls me into a rough hug, which I gladly return. He pats my back and returns to his spot next to Tammi. I smile sadly at them.  
  
"Goodbye Jason, Tammi. I'll talk to you soon," I say.  
  
Swinging the strap of my dufflebag over my shoulder, I turn and walk to my father. It seems to last an eternity. I try hard not to look back, and can hear them talking to each other.  
  
"Will we ever see him again Jason?" I hear Tammi ask.  
  
"I don't know, Tam. I just don't know," Jason says brokenly.  
  
As I walk into the terminal that leads to my shuttle, I break and take a last look at my 11 year long friends. Jason has an arm around Tammi's shoulder, his expression steel, though I know he's hurting on the inside. Tammi is crying, waving to me. I give a small wave back and look forward again, stumbling slightly down the long red carpeted walkway that holds a new chapter in my life. Goodbye guys, I hope you'll be okay. I don't know if I'll be back. Sayonara.  
  
~*  
  
[1] - If you hadn't noticed, that was the judge talking. Sorry if it sounds weird, I'm not a lawyer or anything like that.  
  
[2] - Yum! I love chicken and cashew nuts ^_^  
  
[3] - Erm, yes. I know. I love Dashboard Confessional way too much. But I can't help it! The name of the song is The Places That You've Come To Fear The Most (long, I know). I can't help it if the songs relate to what I write!!  
  
[4] - I think I failed to mention that they live on L1. So yeah, they live on L1.  
  
::sniffs:: Wow, I've gotten myself a little worked up. Well, that's chapter 3 for you. It's a bit longer than the others, and I hope you enjoyed it! Um, special thanks to (oddly enough) Our Lady Peace. I picked up their CD Gravity a few days ago and it really inspired me to finish and add things to this chapter, and to write the others. Each of their songs was written by one or more members of the band, and a lot of the tracks remind me in some way of this fic. I give them mucho credit for writing their own lyrics, it really impressed me how they wrote such wonderful words. See the button below you that says "Click Here To Submit Review"? Please click it! I love feedback! Chapter 4 is in the process and will be out...well, I don't exactly know. But I promise you all it will be soon! 


	4. cries:: The last thing I want to do

::Six enters, her body turned inward on itself and her head downcast::  
  
Quatre: Oh dear... Trowa: It looks like it's hurting her more than we thought. Wufei: Weak onna ::gets smacked over the head by Quatre:: OW! Duo: Poor Six... Heero: Hn.  
  
Okay, here's the deal guys. This is the one thing I absolutely dread doing, but I kinda have to. Through the Eyes is going on a temporary hiatus. My schedule has become so busy that I usually don't get home before 6:30, and the homework I'm getting is piling up. The only real time I have to work on this stuff is on the weekend, and even then I'm being dragged all over the place (for example, today my family is dragging me whale watching _). This means that the updates would be far from each other, and I really don't want to do that. So, I'd say by the time I write up a couple chapters in advance I'll call it off. I'm so incredibly sorry, I really hate to do this. 


End file.
